clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Alliance
Ultimate Alliance plot darktanII: minion get my genral minion(spy): yes sir coool41:yes master darktan: prepair my army for war coool41: imeditly At LSP HQ Coool31: our spy has informed me that darktan is prepaing his army for war Sandy: this is relly relly RELLY BAD Billybob (on tv): Coool Coool31: yes sir Billybob (on tv): you will lead the forces Coool31: THANK YOU SIR war Chapter 1: the begining of the war It was a dark and stomy, day. Darktan and his minions were marching from their realm, about to seize and expand their empire. Continental conquest was their goal(agian). They knew some Antarctic citizens had powers. However, the creatures of Antarctica refused to quit, whether the super Penguins did or not. The Dorkugese had left their homeland like a space war convtion was in town. Everyone who was anyone came to see this done. ---- Chapter 2: so it begins Darktan turned to the medcal areas, and saw the villains. "SEND IN ROBO-GARY!" Gamma turned on and walked onto the batte FELED. His hands were like machine guns, rapidly firing ditto rockets at everyone. That took down most of the Dorkugese, all of the Emoticons, but not Explorer, and Fred! luce, however, came prepared. She tossed the glittering ball of light straight at Darktan, but he quickly put up a force field and dodged it. It flew up and kocked out manny of Darktan's army . Barkjon thew a Antic Grenade Unfortunately, the Antic Grenade also took out Barkjon and himself. At the same moment, the tanks holding Happyface ,sandy and Barkjon and some others shattered, and the two came out full armed and ready to fight. sandy put up a force field Happyface ,sandy and Barkjon wre al redy an hit a bunch of guys Yet, they were STILL out numbered! Bad guys around! all sorts things kept on flying. Creatures fell. sandy hit WitchyPenguin with a sheled fragment he was now vulnerable. DarktanII became angrier coool41 said lift me like Darktan did to that mwa mwa. He used telekinesis and picked up coool41. He lifted the Penguin high above him. Darktan using coool41 as a wepon Then, he hurled coool like a torpedo, clobbering hundreds and hundreds of penguins, as the flying general was also guided by Darktan's mighty abilities. coool31 just lost half the army thanks to his ex-frend. He had to pull back his army before they were boned. coool said "fall back" so the army fell back Chapter 3:Tails and coool rescue sandy, doompool, quikstar, xoool31 and Arachnid Girl were caught by Abyss Knights Coool:tails come with me Tails: OK Coool31: Sandy, Doompool, Quikstar and Arachnid Girl are missing tails: and yu need me yes Coool: bingoo tails and coool break in to a darkonian prison following a fight coool: that is them ,tails runs past the gaurd. tails: got it ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOM the gaurd: HEY (folows tails) coool melts the door with a fireball the alarm begins to sound tails comes back tails: it is a trap coool: so we got Sandy, Doompool, Quikstar and Arachnid Girl (calmy) tails: so they got like 5000 guards (freaked out) coool: calm down we got ya suronded punks coool:how do you like your fish becuse i like mine burnt. sis now sandy: on it she puts up a force feld and coool goes supernova the prison was burnt to the ground Chapter 4:coool squad coool squad or coool41, Jeessy, James, Butch, Cassidy Frank And jammy (or James) all arive on the sene *frank and jammy threw fire balls,butch and cassady threw punches,Jeessy and James traped fred, , explorer and Titan Turtle Iron walrus and capt.antarctica took out the entier team Chapter 4: we need help darktan was more power full it was the 50 year moon it gives power to darknes coool was wating for the elemental comet so xoool31 (xoool is dark in side)was leader for a while so xoool was gona leed a bomdardement on darktan the good X antibodys even got in it the fight xoool vs darktan xoool lost not by mutch .. commet coool was charged up for 48 houers so coool sandy xoool jerry ... ware all pumped up so the war was nere it is end so coool was gona leed a bomdardement on darktan coool enterd darktan's throne room *darktan: you *coool31: you lets dance "dorktan" *darktan: big big mistake "foool31" *coool31: coool31's hiper heroic mode *darktan: bring it *cooool31:... *the fight begins coool won (barly) Category:Stories Category:Conflicts